


Tikki's blessing

by SparklyAxolotl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Lila salt, ml salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyAxolotl/pseuds/SparklyAxolotl
Summary: Tikki decides to give her blessing to someone who really needs it.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 533





	Tikki's blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of an alternate to "Consequences", instead of Plagg teaching Lila not to mess with Destruction, Tikki more subtly decides to teach Lila why she shouldn't mess with Marinette.

“I can’t believe that brat!” Marinette left herself fall into her fainting couch and grabbed a pillow, screaming into it.

Tikki went out of her purse, already knowing what had happened. The class was organizing the same annual bake sale they always did, but thanks to Lila’s manipulations, Marinette had ended up with almost four times as much work as before, and half the price to boot. “Because you’re a nice person, aren’t you, Marinette?”

At least her parents had agreed already, and some of her classmates had actually agreed to help her too, but still, what was done was done. 

Tikki has had enough of Lila too.

She knew some lies were a necessary evil in everyday life, but that bratty girl was taking it too far. She couldn’t remember anything she had said that was truth. She wasn’t even sure that the liar’s name was “Lila Rossi”, or that she was Italian.

Tikki wanted to do something about it, but by the looks of things, her current holder, Marinette Dupain-Cheng seemed to think otherwise, probably because Plagg’s current kitten advised her to not rock the boat and the take the high road, otherwise, Marinette could have exposed Lila a long time ago as Ladybug, or as herself, and prevent a lot of headaches.

Being a teenager was stressful. Being the savior of Paris was even more stressful, so Tikki didn’t like this lying liar who lies adding even more stress to Marinette.

Many people had called Tikki a “Goddess of Creation” or a “Creation Spirit” or even a “Creation Fairy”. She was none of those things. She didn’t “use” creation. She is creation itself, and unlike Plagg, she had control over what she could create, and a good intuition about creating useful things. She wasn’t Life, however, as other people usually said, but it was close enough.

And the thing is, She is Creation of All Things, and all things include _havoc_ and _retribution_.

So she decided to bless Lila. And by “bless”, she meant she was going to give Lila some of her own creation powers. She wasn’t crazy, of course giving Lila even the tiniest fraction of her powers was risky, but she could revoke the blessing at any time, and she could also put some failsafe in the bless itself.

So after she was sure that Marinette was asleep, she put her plan in motion. Tikki really hated to work without telling Marinette first, and really hated herself for it, but she was pretty sure her holder would veto her idea, as she had to admit it was a bit cruel and devious, but still, that brat needed to learn a lesson about lying. She sighed deeply, finding her resolve, and flying outside the house, going through the window.

She didn’t know exactly where Lila’s house was, but she had a vague idea for how she had heard the liar speaking. She hoped at least that was true.

Jackpot.

She finally found Lila’s house, some hours before sunrise, and found the liar’s room easily. 

Tikki smiled in a sad kind of way. Lila didn’t look different from any other girl from this point of view. Her house was nice; her room was filled with anything a teen would want. She really couldn’t put her finger on why this girl needed to lie so much. But regardless, she had taken her decision and was going to bless this bratty kid, no matter what.

She puckered up the things that passed for lips on a Kwami and kissed Lila on the forehead. She hadn’t blessed anyone like that in a long time, so the tiny kiss shinning for a second came as a bit of a surprise. It had been so long… She sighed satisfied, and hoped against hope that this brat would learn her lesson. Heh, at least she would get to have some fun.

She shrugged and left for home. Thank herself she didn’t actually need to sleep. She’ll just ask Marinette for some breakfast cookies to get energy for the day.

The next day (Or already, for Tikki), it was Nino’s birthday, and Marinette decided to surprise him with a box of éclairs(which were Nino’s favorite) to share with the class to celebrate him. Only the freshest ingredients (As Always), the creamiest cream, and she even took the time to color the chocolate in green and blue, Nino’s favorite colors.

Everyone was happy with the treat that Marinette was offering, but before they could even bite into it, Lila… of course Lila had claimed to be lactose intolerant, throwing herself a pity party about how she wouldn’t be able to taste the oh so delicious éclairs that Marinette had made!

And she didn’t want to prevent everyone from eating the delicious treats just because she wouldn’t be able to partake in the festivities. She knew her public, and of course everyone else felt guilty and immediately reassured her that if they couldn’t get them, then no one would, much to Nino and Marinette’s disappointment. Everyone returned the éclairs to Marinette.

And Alya, good and sweet Alya, decided to buy Nino a vegan cake so that Lila could enjoy with everyone! Despite the fact that Nino didn’t like those kind of cakes, but it was for Lila’s sake!

And Alya, good, sweet, naïve Alya, got everyone to chip in some money for the cake. Lila of course took the chance for another low blow to Marinette, commenting how it was a shame that the Dupain-Cheng Bakery didn’t carry vegan option for people with allergies like her (Never mind that she claimed to be intolerant, not allergic). Marinette was quick to point out that they did made vegan option upon request. And again, Lila commented it was a shame that they weren’t ready to pick up. 

Marinette gave the whole box of untouched éclairs to Nino so he could enjoy them later, which he greatly appreciated and thanked her for them. They were taken aback when Alya asked for her to give some money for Nino’s cake, and Lila of course took this as an opportunity to stir more trouble, she claimed to be broke because she gave all her money to some charity, otherwise she would gladly give it to the cause. Everyone was whispering about how selfless Lila was, but Nino, bless his heart, showed everyone his box of éclairs, the ones they had rejected, and kindly reminded everyone that Marinette had already given him a gift. Lila tried to say that having a bakery, the éclairs were no problem to her, but Nino very politely told her that he’d rather have the éclairs than some nasty vegan cake with fake milk. Alya got mad at Nino for being so rude to Lila, and cancelled the whole cake thing off, returning the money to everyone. She didn’t talk to Nino for the rest of the day.

Later that day, during lunch hour, Lila noticed that she actually didn’t have any money on her, but she figured she had forgotten it at home, and guilt tripped Alya into paying for her lunch, which she gladly did. She didn’t expect that Lila would get the most expensive item on the menu, seafood with garlic sauce.

And then she had to run to the bathroom after drinking her chocolate milk, which curiously, no one reminded her that she was actually lactose intolerant, but she figured she had gotten something bad in her lunch. Probably the expensive seafood she had made Alya buy for her. Then again, it was probably because she mixed chocolate milk with seafood.

Tikki snickered inside Marinette’s purse when she heard what happened to Lila (And that Alya had to run after her). Her blessing was working.

Next was during P.E. class, where Lila told Mr. D'Argencourt that she was having “feminine issues” having bad cramps and other related issues and would be unable to do the exercises. She had to run to the bathroom again when her period actually started, bad cramps included. Alya again accompanied her suffering friend.

Tikki smiled to herself after learning of this. Her blessing would allow Lila to create things about herself, so when she claimed to be lactose intolerant, she became just that. When she claimed to be broke, her money actually disappeared. She had claimed to be on her period, and now she was.

She wasn’t dumb, she knew that sooner or later Lila would claim something good about herself, but she also knew that if there was something Lila loved more than gaining attention due to her many talents and connections, she also love to play victim to get out of showing those fake talents and connections, so anything good she said about herself would immediately be negated by something bad she said about herself. And even if she didn’t play victim, Tikki thought it would be a nice trade-off if she used an actual talent (gained through magic, but still) to impress other people, instead of her usual lies.

She also know that although the brat wasn’t a master manipulator like Marinette thought, she also wasn’t particularly dumb, and would eventually realize she was under a spell and would try to take advantage of it. And the failsafe would act at that moment, revoking the blessing.

It could last a day, a month, or all of Lila’s life, but Tikki was in no rush, after all, she was Creation, and she was eternal.

**Author's Note:**

> Tikki might be more subtle, but also much more petty in her revenge schemes. Don't mess with her, or the people she likes.  
> And just a note: Tikki's blessing in this case works only on Lila herself, so if she claims to know someone, she might delude herself into thinking she knows that person, but that other person will have no idea who she is.  
> It would be in how she words things too.  
> Claiming that Jagged Stone wrote a song about her will make her "remember" a song, but it would not exist physically.  
> Claiming that Jagged Stone wrote a song about her and that she has a copy on her phone *would* create the song in her phone, even if Jagged did nothing about it.


End file.
